


who let the dogs in

by Liu



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dogsitting, M/M, Mick and Len are horrible at raising dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liu/pseuds/Liu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick needs a new dogsitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	who let the dogs in

**Author's Note:**

> I was told that I should post this here, and I think we need more mickster fanfics on AO3 so... here you go :D

 

Mick did not expect someone like that to apply for the position. The kid looked… harmless. Which sounded like a good trait for a dogsitter - at any other house. Mick’s dog, while the size of a football, proved to be extremely damaging to the mental health (and ankles) of dogsitters who had ten years of experience - hence his current predicament. It was also the reason why it was probably a bad idea to hire someone who looked like the only experience he was earning ten years ago was in elementary school.

Mick’s hellhound of a dog shuffled out of his bed. It looked like it went through a lawn mower, but it still held in one piece, more or less. Mick had been trying to teach Gus a lesson… he thought. It had been a poignant, strict lesson about not having nice things if the damn dog just  _digested_  them anyway; judging by the state of the chairs in the dining room, the lesson did not take.

“Hey, buddy,” the kid - Axel - said and crouched down, reaching out his hand to let the dog sniff at it. 

Mick mentally counted.

One… two… 

Gus cautiously approached Axel, his back a little bit hunched and his ears twitching.

Three… four… five…

There it was, a cautionary sniff, before the main event.

Six… seven… eight… nine….

Huh.

Ten. And the kid still had his hand. Gus wasn’t exactly impressed, but he seemed less pissed with Axel than with the three guys before, and Mick _really_  needed to get going now. 

“You’re hired,” he huffed and wondered how long the kid could survive (or at least keep all his fingers). 

“My number’s on the fridge,” he added before he walked out of the door, hoping the kid could make it at least through lunch.

…………

His phone rang at half past eleven.  _Still better than expected_ , he thought as he picked up.

“Hello?”

“Hey! Mr. Rory-”

“Mick,” he corrected the kid - who did not sound distressed?! At all? Mick wasn’t sure what was happening.

“Right, Mick, I was just wondering if you wanted something specific for dinner? I see your fridge is pretty well-stocked, I could whip something up?”

Dinner. The kid was not only still in the house, apparently healthy and intact, but was offering to stay  _longer_. And make dinner.

“Eat whatever you want,” Mick shrugged, not really sure how to reply. Did dogsitters usually make food for the dog- _owners?_

“Um… okay. Sorry to bother you. Bye!”

Mick stared at his phone for at least a minute before Len grabbed his shoulder and pointed out that they had to go.

…………

Gus was fucking curled up against the damn brat. And it wasn’t just to claim his possession of the hunting trophy: there was no blood in sight and Mick actually stared at the kid’s chest to make sure Axel was still breathing.

He was. 

Mick sighed and dragged a comforter over both his hellish dog (who snarled from his sleep) and his new angelic dogsitter (who made a quiet mewling sound that stirred some unwanted  _attention_  in Mick’s body).

…………

“Mick, the whole point of a dogsitter is that you don’t  _have_  to stay home.”

“I want to.”

“You want to stay.”

“Yes.”

“ _With_  the dogsitter.”

“Yes.”

“Are you actually paying him to watch Netflix with you?”

“ _Yes,_ Snart, now  _go away_!”  
  
…………

“Do you think you can manage two dogs?” Mick asked over breakfast. Axel made it - with all the delicious grease that proper breakfast  _should_  have, unlike the organic bullshit Len always made him get. As far as Mick was concerned, a promise of a future heart attack had never tasted so delicious.

“Are you thinking of adopting another one?” Axel brightened. “I mean, no problem - Gus is such a sweetheart, aren’t you!”

The kid honest-to-god  _cooed_  at the dog who had torn a hamstring out of a man’s leg with his teeth. As a puppy.

Axel offered Gus a piece of tomato.

Gus ate it.

And didn’t immediately throw it up on the rug. Mick decided that miracles _could_  happen. 

“No,” Mick replied to Axel’s question. “But Len and I have work to do, and he just lost  _his_  sitter.”

_And since you’ve worked miracles with my dog, maybe you could teach some manners to Len’s monster_ , he added, but he didn’t want to scare the kid. 

Len arrived forty-five minutes later, with a smug smirk on his face and his demon-spawn on a leash. 

“Oooooh, look how fluffy you are!” Axel gigged (draped in Mick’s old denim jacket, because the kid obviously refused to own anything other than thin T-shirts and ridiculously colored tanktops) and fell to his knees in Mick’s snowy driveway.

Len’s smirk grew wider. At least he didn’t let go of the leash - Mick decided to rely on the man’s quick reflexes. If his cute dogsitter lost a chunk of his face in the next few seconds, Mick would be  _pissed._

Axel reached for the dog who looked like a fluffy ball of snowy goodness. Mick was not fooled: he’d seen her bite through an artery more than once.

Snowball, the treacherous bitch, licked Axel’s face as if she regularly posed for photos with tiny babies and adorable kittens.

Seeing Len’s jaw drop was worth the stress, Mick thought.

…………

The first time Mick was told that Axel loved him was through a heart-shaped egg and words made of bacon. 

While he was busy showing Axel just how  _much_  the feeling was mutual, Gus inhaled the letters and licked off the ketchup arrow going through the egg heart. 

When Mick found out, he was in a  _very_ generous mood. Even if his dog was a total asshole, maybe he could get a new bed anyway: turned out that they could occasionally have nice things after all (and chew them up only a little).

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on my [tumblr](http://pheuthe.tumblr.com/post/131713420092/dogsitterau-mick-did-not-expect-someone-like-that) with a graphics set for the fic :)


End file.
